Burning Question
by Raurenu
Summary: R is for religion referrals. People get so touchy when it comes to religion, or else this would be rated PG. Contains shounen ai.


Burning Question  
~raurenu  
  
~  
Usual disclaimers apply. Shounen ai content. 1x2, as most of my fics will be until I get around to 2x5. But this really isn't that bad a fic. It's only rated R for religion, as people get really touchy about these things. When I found out that this was actually written in the bible, I didn't know what to say. So I wrote instead.  
~  
  
The chapel was empty, but not cold, like the winter day outside of it. And of now it had a visitor.   
PHe had a braid as long as a year, and wearing his regular black outfit, with the additional black cap and swirling cape to keep out the cold, the boy was a demon enveloped in ebony. /P   
PAnd he had come to pray./P  
PHe fingered a cross that had been slipped around his neck, much earlier that year, and never coming off. It glinted in the natural light through stained windows. He surveyed the room- every pew empty, and he chose one at random, knelt and prayed./P  
PThis was something he felt like he had to do. There were certainly a lot of sins to his credit. Perhaps he would never be able to name all the sins he had committed, but one stood out in his mind. One that was thought worse than everything else he had done put together./P  
PA tattered bible lay on a pew in front of him. He picked it up, paging to the book of Romans. Romans 1:27.P  
  
i God, in His wrath, put curses upon the people . . . He gave them over to shameful lusts. Men became inflamed with lust, and exchanged natural relationships with woman, for unnatural ones with one another . . . committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion./i  
  
PHe stared at the text until the lines blurred together. Why was love such a sin? Why did it matter that the only person that he thought he'd ever love was a boy? Heero was more to him than any girl in the world./P  
PThe boy dropped the holy book, and left./P  
  
* * *  
It was sometime past midnight, and Heero lay in bed with Duo in his arms. Duo was silent, but he knew he was still awake from his familiar breathing pattern. Heero realized that his koibito had been unusually quiet recently.  
PAnd Heero knew that any time of quiet was unusual for Duo./P  
P"Duo? Is anything the matter?" he asked, allowing his voice to show a bit of concern./P  
PDuo shifted in his arms and looked at him. It was obvious that something was bugging him. "Heero," he began. "Do you think- are we . . . wrong?"/P  
PThere was a pause. Heero had never heard anything like this from Duo before. "In what way?" he asked quietly./P  
P"*You* know. The way we're lovers and all."/P  
P"Because we're both the same sex? Because we can't produce children?" /P  
P"Well, yeah, kinda."/P  
P"But if we love each other, why should any of that matter? You fall in love with someone's soul, not their body."/P  
P"Then why," Duo started, with a tinge of anger. "Why does our society hate it so much? Why are people like us constantly persecuted because of love, which all of the rest of them experience!"/P  
P"Because they don't understand." Heero said calmly. "Some people *do* believe that you fall in love with a person's body."/P  
P"And what about God? He hates it too."/P  
P"And what does God know?"/P  
PDuo gasped. "Heero!"/P  
P"No, really. The Bible was written a long time ago, and like most old books do, it probably got outdated. I'm sure He looks at the world, and wherever he sees love, in any form, He is happy." Heero kissed him, and Duo permitted, but did not return the kiss. "If I love you, and you love me, what problem is there in that?"/P  
P"I guess none." he returned Heero's kiss./P  
PHeero almost smiled. "Maybe you should try to ask for forgiveness for other things, like that base we blew up yesterday. Almost forty enemies died, and tons were wounded. *That's* something to 'Hail Mary' about."/P  
P"You're right," Duo realized, and snuggled closer against him, not a worry in the world./P  
  
~  
I *told* you it was a touchy subject! Or else I would've rated it PG. However, the corny ending was something that no one should have to ever see. Oh well! Review, please!  



End file.
